banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrower Sphere
The Thrower Sphere is a Martial Sphere that focuses on thrown weapons. Proficiency Those who choose the Thrower Sphere gain proficiency in all Thrown weapons. Core Ability Toss (Ex) Gain Throw Anything as a bonus feat. You can use Strength or Dexterity for the attack and damage rolls for thrown weapons, whichever is higher. You can throw one-handed weapons that are normally not meant to be thrown as part of a full-round attack, or two-handed weapons as an attack action. Thrower Talents Bounce Back (Ex) As long as you have Martial Focus, when using an attack action, attack of opportunity, or additional attack granted by class features or talents to make a ranged attack against a creature with a thrown weapon, you may apply extra spin to the throw, causing the weapon to bounce back towards you after the attack resolves. As long as you have at least one hand free, you may automatically catch a weapon after it rebounds in this manner, otherwise the weapon lands in your square (or the nearest legal square beneath you if you are flying, levitating, or otherwise not standing on the ground). Curved Throw (Ex) When making an attack with a thrown weapon, you can choose to take a -2 penalty to attack in order to curve the throw. This allows you to strike an enemy that is behind cover or behind another creature, treating them as if they had no cover. Double Bullseye (Ex) When using an attack action with a thrown weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to strike two enemies with the same weapon so long as they are adjacent to each other. Double Shear (Ex) So long as you have Martial Focus, you can throw a graippling hook, harpoon, rope dart, or another weapon attached to a rope at an enemy to strike them twice, the second hit coming from the weapon being drawn back towards you. Fan of Blades (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus and spend a single ammunition as an attack action to throw a 15 ft cone of the spent ammunition, striking all enemies within the area with a single attack. Gale Force (Ex) You may expend your Martial Focus to put so much wind force behind your attack that you cause the enemy to be knocked back 5 ft. For every +7 B.A.B. you have, you can knock them back an additional 5 ft. Get Over Here! (Ex) Whenever you successfully impale a creature with a ranged attack using a grappling hook, harpoon, rope dart, or another weapon attached to a rope, you may attempt a drag combat maneuver as a free action which does not provoke attacks of opportunity. If this attempt is successful, the creature is dragged into a square adjacent to you as long as there is an unobstructed path between yourself and the creature (this talent fails if you are not standing on solid ground as well as if there is not enough solid ground adjacent to you to accommodate the creature you are repositioning, and this movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity). Impacting Fall (Ex) When you land a critical hit against an enemy with a thrown weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to knock them prone from the impact. Long Focus (Ex) Whenever you successfully hit and deal damage to an enemy who as at the max range of your thrown weapon, regain Martial Focus as a Swift Action. Reusable Ammo (Ex) Thrown weapons you use are not destroyed upon impact. As a move action, you may retrieve any thrown weapons that you have used and are within 5 ft of. You may even pull them off of an enemy they are impaled in as part of this action. You cannot retrieve ammo that has been destroyed by other means, are being attended by another creature, or have been secured in a closed container. Ricochet Throw (Ex) You can expend your Martial Focus in order to bounce your weapon to strike another enemy instead of coming back to you. You treat the first target as the new point of origin for the weapon, directing it to attack another enemy within range of the original target. If the last attack hits, and you are within range of the second target, you can have your weapon bounce back to you. For every +5 B.A.B. you have, you can target an extra target with the ricochet. Rock Toss (Ex) As long as you have martial focus, you can catch thrown or falling rocks (or projectiles of similar shape) that are no larger than your current size. Once per round, when you would normally be hit by a rock, you can make a Reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 25 for a rock of your current size, -5 for each size category it is smaller than you. If the projectile has a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount. You must be aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. Additionally, you are considered proficient with thrown rocks. You can hurl rocks of up to two size categories smaller than you. A “rock” is any large, bulky, and relatively regularly shaped object made of any material with a hardness of at least 5. You can hurl the rock as a thrown weapon with a range increment of 10 ft. +10 per size category it is smaller than you. Tiny rocks deal 1d6 bludgeoning damage, Small 1d8, Medium 2d6, and Large 3d6. As long as you have martial focus and a suitable rock is within your reach, you may pick them up as part of your attack. At 7th and 14th base attack bonus, increase the maximum size rock you may throw by one size category, to a maximum equal to your current size. Thrower's Reflexes (Ex) Once per round when you would normally be hit with an attack from a ranged weapon, you may instead expend your martial focus and choose to catch the weapon. You must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed, and you must have at least one hand free. Attempting to catch a ranged attack doesn’t count as an action. You cannot catch an attack that is from a weapon sized for a creature more than one size category larger than you are. Ranged attacks generated by natural attacks or spell effects can’t be caught. Triple Bullseye (Ex) When using an attack action with a thrown weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to strike three enemies with the same weapon so long as two of them are adjacent to the same enemy that is considered the main target. You require Double Bullseye to gain this talent. Ultra Bullseye (Ex) When using an attack action with a thrown weapon, you may expend your Martial Focus to strike all enemies with the same weapon that are adjacent to the same enemy that is considered the main target. You require Ultra Bullseye to gain this talent.Category:Martial Spheres